Team Phoenix
by FoxyKhai0209
Summary: This is another rewrite story from wenjing10's original Team Phoenix. If you want to see her original story go to her profile. And be aware because this story is gonna have some skipping chapters. And other chapters in order.
1. Path to Safety

_"This is how we officially began our fight against the Emperor." – Team Phoenix_

**Path to Safety**

It was early morning and the heroes had woken up. Zhong Fen went to make breakfast while Yong Gang helped to set up a flame using his Flaringo and some firewood stolen from Jonny Man. Kun Zhen was checking something on her tablet. Yu Juan and Suxiong Jian were doing some exercises. Rong Chun was cleaning her bow with a wet cloth.

"Hey, has anyone seen Hai Chang?" Zhong Fen questioned. "I have not seen him since morning."

"No, he wakes up way earlier than us," Yong Gang answered.

"Hmm... I hope he is okay," she blurted out.

"Hi, guys!" a voice called out. It was Hai Chang. He was wearing his slugslinger outfit, and he was carrying a long basket behind him.

"Hai Chang! Where have you been?" Zhong Fen asked him.

"I have gone fishing," he replied, "I have caught plenty of fish!" He showed her and Yong Gang what was inside the basket. It was filled with fishes!

"Wow, these fishes can supply us for a day or two, depending on our consumption," Zhong Fen commented.

"Talking about consumption, I remember Rong Chun has requested a vegetarian breakfast for herself," Yong Gang said.

"Wait, Rong Chun is a vegetarian?" she was surprised.

"Yes," he answered, "no meat, no eggs. Just vegetables, fruits and beans."

"Wow. I was planning to cook some noodles with meat and eggs," she said as she was about to throw noodles into a big pot. The water inside was boiling.

"How about a special bowl with vegetables? I just got some vegetables from Kun Zhen's mother," he suggested.

"I can help you to chop the vegetables," Hai Chang volunteered.

"Sure," Yong Gang replied with a smile.

Half an hour later, Zhong Fen called out the others, "Breakfast is ready!"

They gathered around the fireplace. Rong Chun tried to stay away from the fire as far as possible. Yong Gang passed a bowl of noodles with vegetables to her.

"Special order for our vegetarian Phoenix!" Yong Gang stated playfully.

"Please do not insult me because I am a vegetarian," she growled.

Zhong Fen poured the noodles into the bowls that Hai Chang and Yong Gang handed to her. Each bowl contained fine noodles, soup, meat and egg. The remaining members had a bowl. They used chopsticks and spoons to eat.

"Just a remainder, wherever we are outside the safe zone, we can only use branches or bamboo as chopsticks, and if there's soup, drink it from the bowl," Zhong Fen told them.

"Don't care about manners when you want to survive," Hai Chang added.

"Though it is better to bring some light food along," Yong Gang suggested.

"Best not to use the fire often..." Rong Chun muttered and a terrified expression was shown on her face when she stared at the fire.

"Wait, you are afraid of... fire?" Yong Gang was shocked. He was the master of fire slugs and loved the heat. Plus, living in Hong Huoshan Cavern, which was a quite dangerous volcanic cavern, he was pretty much used to the heat.

"...Yeah..." she answered as she avoided his gaze.

"But you have a Firenzar slug, a rare fire element slug," he stated.

"I lived in Bamboo Forest Cavern, that's why I have one," she answered, "but I am scared... and I wanted to give it to someone else..." Her Firenzar looked confused.

"How about you give it to me? I love fire element slugs. I promise to take care of him well," he suggested.

"Really?" She was smiling.

"Yes." He nodded.

The Firenzar was chirping happily. "Okay then," Rong Chun replied and handed the rare fire slug to Yong Gang. It looked more cheerful when it was with the boy of fire.

Zhong Fen noticed that Kun Zhen was still reading something from her tablet. "Hey, Kun, what are you reading?" Zhong Fen asked her.

"I am picking up some news that are about citizens disappearing across the Eastern Caverns," Kun Zhen answered.

"Disappearing?" Suxiong Jian was shocked.

"Chinjeol Cavern, Heaven's Pillar Cavern, Rabota Cavern, Miyako Cavern, Shinrin Kenko Cavern, Dhanee Cavern, Smudge Vapor Cavern..." she listed down.

"Oh wow... that is a lot," Yu Juan blurted out.

"Did everyone in those caverns disappeared completely?" Hai Chang questioned.

"No, but there has been an increase in people disappearing, and the Underlords noticed it and reported it," Kun Zhen explained.

"Do you think it is a good thing or a bad thing?" Zhong Fen asked.

"I don't know. But we better find out," Kun Zhen answered.

"So... how are we going to catch the culprit?" Yu Juan questioned as they gathered their slugs and blasters after breakfast.

"She is right. As you have stated, it happens in a few caverns and we are not sure which will happen next," Yong Gang agreed.

"Well, it seems that these disappearances happen in caverns that are conquered by Underlords," Kun Zhen stated.

"So... you mean we need to sneak into those caverns?" Hai Chang guessed.

"I am afraid so," she replied.

"But wait, you are an Underlord. Do you think your cavern can happen that too?" Zhong Fen noted.

"Yeah! We can just stay here and wait till the kidnapper appears!" Yu Juan thought the idea was great.

"No, as I have said, this can happen anywhere. It is best that we split up into different caverns and wait for the culprit to come out," Kun Zhen advised.

"But that is too dangerous if we are all separated!" Rong Chun exclaimed.

"Not if all of us hide very well," she answered.

"But if we see the culprit, what should we do? You can't expect each of us to follow the culprit all day. And what if we lost track of him?" Suxiong Jian questioned.

"We can use tracking devices on Jellyish slugs. When we see him, we just shoot our Jellyish slugs to attach the tracking device on him," she explained.

"But not all of us have a Jellyish," Yu Juan stated, seeing only two Jellyish slugs that belonged to Zhong Fen and Hai Chang.

Zhong Fen was thinking deeply and suddenly, she got an idea. "Hey, how about one of us disguise as a person who wants help to escape under the rule of the Underlords. Kun Zhen can be an Underlord. That way we can easily keep track of him and find out where he is taking those people away," she suggested.

"That is a great idea, Zhong Fen!" Kun Zhen accepted the idea.

Wei Cheng and Dong Song were riding on their mecha-beasts. "The distress call is coming from Daqing Cavern," Wei Cheng stated.

"Daqing Cavern? That cavern mines Auroris Crystals," Dong Song said.

"That is exactly why there is an Underlord taking control of it," he explained, "better get ready to slug it out." Dong Song nodded.

As they were about to reach their destination, they heard slugs being fired. At the entrance, they saw an Underlord and a few Stone Warriors had cornered a defenseless girl. She was wearing a Cheongsam and was carrying a bag. A horrified expression was hanging on her face.

"Where do you think you are going, girl?!" Underlord Kun Zhen demanded as she pointed her blaster at her. "Trying to escape from my grasp?!"

Wei Cheng and Dong Song shot their Frostcrawlers and they froze two Stone Warriors that were standing between Kun Zhen. They proceeded to sling their Hop Rocks toward the frozen Stone Warriors and destroyed them.

"Intruders!" Kun Zhen yelled and shot her Armashelt at them. They both ran to opposite directions, causing the slug to hit on the ground.

"Attack!" she commanded. Her remaining two Stone Warriors started shooting their corrupted slugs toward them.

Wei Cheng fired his Rammstone toward his opponents but was defeated by Kun Zhen's Arachnet. He then shot his Flatulorhinkus toward her. However, she speedily hid behind the Stone Warriors before the stinker slug could hit her directly. Though, the stench made her nauseous. With the dirty fog as a distraction, Dong Song went to save the girl.

When the fog cleared off, she realized that the male slinger was gone. She came out of her hiding place and looked around. A shot was heard and she tilted her head up to see a Tazerling reached velocity. It shot out lightning but she managed to escape. She spotted the slinger on top of a huge fungus. He slung his Tormato and it quickly surrounded her and her Stone Warriors with strong gusts of wind. Dong Song, now with the girl holding him on his back firmly, fired his Frostcrawler toward the twister. Its icy breath froze the twister, trapping their opponents inside.

"Let's go!" Dong Song shouted and hurried to his vehicle. The slugs that were fired returned to them too. He slung his Hoverbug and it carried Wei Cheng down to his vehicle safely. It returned to its owner when he sat on his mecha, with the girl sitting behind him and holding his waist. They drove their mechas in full speed.

Realizing there was an opening on top of her, Kun Zhen used her Arachnet to get out thanks to its elastic string of web. "Turns out there is two people who are responsible with this," she muttered after landing on the ground. Her friends gathered around her.

"After them!" she commanded and almost all of them sat on their mechas. Rong Chun, on the other hand, used a Hoverbug to travel.

Though they were charging in full speed, Rong Chun was the first to reach Wei Cheng and Dong Song. Using her bamboo bow, she shot her Negashade toward them. It flew toward them and created a blinding black fog when it collided on the ground in front of them. Unfortunately, it didn't stop them from continuing their journey. Dong Song titled his head and saw Rong Chun, who was standing on top of her Hoverbug and aiming at them. She slung her Vinedrill toward him but he dodged it.

"We are under attack!" he told Wei Cheng.

"Then we must fight back!" Wei Cheng answered and shot his Tormato toward the Hoverbug. It blew a strong gust of wind, making the Hoverbug struggle to maintain its balance. Dong Song fired his Hiverphin and it curled into a spiky ice ball. It smashed onto the Hoverbug, which caused it to collapse onto the ground.

Another shot was fired and a Thresher was spinning toward them. It almost sliced Wei Cheng and he responded by slinging his Hop Rock toward the shooter, who was Zhong Fen. She drove her silver yak mecha-beast to escape the incoming explosive slug. Yong Gang shot his Flaringo toward them but Dong Song's Frostcrawler froze it.

Hai Chang slung his AquaBeek while Kun Zhen shot her Armashelt at them. Wei Cheng fired his Rammstone and it knocked the Armashelt off with its horns. Dong Song shot his Frostcrawler and it froze the water sent out by the AquaBeek and the water slug too.

"Although we are many, we still can't get close to them!" Kun Zhen stated.

"Let me use this Firenzar against them!" Yong Gang shouted and loaded his new fire slug into his rifle blaster. "Show them what you got!" He shot it and it reached velocity. Everyone except for Rong Chun was shocked to see it as a huge red dragon with yellow wings attached on its arms.

Dong Song slung his Narwhaddle, an ultra rare ice slug toward it. It transformed into a large icy blue fish with ice crystals as its tail and fins. Its head looked like a snowflake and there were three yellow crystals on its forehead.

The Narwhaddle sent out a large blast of frost in an attempt to put out the rare fire slug. However, the Firenzar flew upwards and avoided the attack. The rare fire slug sent out a powerful fireball and defeated the ice slug. It speedily spun around Wei Cheng and Dong Song. It created multiple fire rings to surround them. It successfully stopped them from moving. Kun Zhen slung her Geoshard and it collided on the ground under their feet. Yellow-green crystals grew around them, trapping them.

"You are all trapped!" Kun Zhen stated as she and her friends aimed their blasters at them.

"Not really," Dong Song corrected them and slung his Slyren upwards. It reached velocity and performed Operattack. It created a sound wave that shattered the Geoshard's crystals into pieces.

"I will stop them!" Suxiong Jian shouted as he saw them about to escape. He fired his Xmitter and using Jambler, it released an electromagnetic pulse (EMP) blast that deactivated all electronics nearby. All of the mecha-beasts and blasters were shorted out.

"Oh great! Now how are we supposed to fight them with our blasters short out?" the little girl questioned angrily.

"Yu Juan!" Kun Zhen warned her.

"What?!" she yelled again.

"Wait, your name is Yu Juan... and that Underlord knows your name..." Wei Cheng realized.

"...Is this... a trap?" Dong Song aimed his bow blaster at Kun Zhen although it could not be used for the moment.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down..." Kun Zhen said as she raised her hands as a sign of surrender. "Let me explain..."

Before she could explain, a Vinedrill was shot and it transformed. It landed on the ground that Wei Cheng and Dong Song were standing. Vines grew out immediately and bound them up.

"Now there is no way to escape," Rong Chun said as she appeared from behind her friends.

"How come she can fire her slugs?" the little girl asked.

"Because I use a bow, not a blaster," Rong Chun answered.

Kun Zhen stared at the little girl. The girl nodded. She removed her black wig and opened her bag, revealing her blaster, bandoliers and slugs. She put on the bandoliers and her slugs entered the slug tubes. She held her blaster with her right hand.

A Thugglet slug appeared on Kun Zhen's shoulder. Her body flashed in red, taking away her Underlord disguise. "Look, I am not an Underlord," she explained. "I am in disguise and my friends are heroes. The little girl is Yu Juan, the youngest member in our team."

"So... what team you guys are?" Dong Song asked.

"Team Phoenix," Zhong Fen replied.

They were shocked. "Team Phoenix? One of your teammates is the Phoenix?" Wei Cheng questioned.

"Yes, and I am the Phoenix, the leader of Team Phoenix," Rong Chun declared proudly.

"You do know that the Phoenix is a mystical fire bird, right?" he stated.

"Really?" Yong Gang questioned and began to think.

"So... you are all the... good guys?" Dong Song questioned them.

"Yes, and we found out that you two are taking people away. Why?" Kun Zhen was curious.

"We found a cavern that becomes a safe haven for the refugees. That is why we are saving people, so they will be saved from the Emperor," Wei Cheng explained.

"And where is this cavern?" Yu Juan demanded the answer.

"Cavern of the Last East," he answered.

"Hey, isn't Cavern of the Last East just a myth?" Hai Chang asked.

"It is a real cavern, in the Shadow Clan territory," he explained.

"Seriously?" Yu Juan blurted out.

"It is where Slug Fu Master Wu resides now," he added.

"Master Wu?" Zhong Fen became interested. "He is one of the greatest Slug Fu Masters ever lived."

"But I thought Slug Fu is dead ever since the Dark Slinger burnt down The Great Temple?" Yu Juan asked.

"Not really," Dong Song defended.

"You all should meet him," Wei Cheng told them.

"I will love to meet him!" Zhong Fen cheered.

"We can only go there if the Xmitter's effect wears off," Suxiong Jian as he patted his brown oryx mecha-beast.

"It should be gone anytime now," Yong Gang said as he sat on his black buck mecha. The others were on their vehicles, waiting for the effect to wear out.

All of the sudden, a howl echoed throughout the cavern. The heroes were startled by that.

"What was that?" Yu Juan questioned in fright.

"It is a howl of a wolf," Wei Cheng answered.

"That is not good, right?" Hai Chang guessed.

"Definitely," Dong Song stated firmly.

Within the thick undergrowth, there was a creature hiding inside. The creature appeared by jump out of its hiding spot and gave them a deadly growl. The creature is very huge resemblance to a werewolf with white bone-like armor and bloody red eyes with no pupils.

"Oh my, gosh! A huge wolf!" Zhong Fen screamed in terror!

Everyone prepared to fire their slugs. Their fusion cores lighted up. The effect of the Xmitter slug had worn out just in time. They shot out their slugs all at once. Wei Cheng's Thresher reached velocity first. It curled into a saw blade but it bounced off the chest of the beast werewolf. It barely harmed it. Yu Juan's Hop Rock and Kun Zhen's Armashelt collided with it, causing two small explosion. Hai Chang's AquaBeek sent out a jet of water to it. Then, Zhong Fen's Rammstone collided with it. Dong Song's Frostcrawler sent out an icy blast while Yong Gang's Flaringo spat a fireball at it. Rong Chun's Dirt Urchin curled into a spiky ball and hit it. Suxiong Jian's Tazerling sent out a powerful lightning arc to shock it.

Despite with various attacks all at once, the slugs had no effect on the beast werewolf. It growled furiously at them.

"Oh no..." Zhong Fen murmured.

As it was ready to attack them, a double spear fusion staff, similar to BoonX2 Master, appeared out of nowhere. It struck the ground between the beast werewolf and the heroes. Then, a man appeared in a flash of dusts and picked up his blaster. He had a short thick black hair, dark brown eyes, and light skin. He wore a violet shirt, black coat with violet lining, black damage jeans with a chain belt, black and violet fingerless gloves, black and violet panther mask, and black boots. He had a bandolier that strapped on his chest, which could carry 3 slug tubes.

Nobody knew who he was because he wore his panther mask. His eyes were the only visible part of his body.

The beast werewolf growls at him. He turned his head to the heroes. "Go. Hide. I will handle the Alpha Greif Beast," he told them.

They obeyed and hid behind a few big rocks and trees. The Mysterious Mask-Man twirled his double spear fusion staff and pointed the beast werewolf, known as Alpha Greif Beast. He was ready to battle.

The Alpha Greif Beast charged at him and tried to claw him. He blocked it with ease using his double spear blaster. He kicked it away very hard which caused it to fly across the field. That shocked the heroes very much.

However, the Alpha Greif Beast was not giving up. It let out a raging roar and charged toward him again. When it reached him in a few inches, he suddenly disappeared in a flash of dusts. It missed him. The heroes were surprised by his sudden disappearance.

"How does he do that?" Wei Cheng asked.

The Alpha Greif Beast was surprised too when he disappeared. Then, the Mysterious Mask-Man reappeared behind it. He swung his blaster at it, hard. It flew and hit a nearby tree.

It got up and growled at him furiously. It let out a loud howl which caused the heroes to cover their ears except for the Mysterious Mask-Man. It had called fourth its pack of Beast Wolves, which they arrived the battlefield within a few seconds! The heroes were horrified but the Mysterious Mask-Man remained calm and did not feel panic.

All the Beast Wolves surrounded him. Two Beast Wolves first charged towards him. They jumped into the air and tried to claw him. He sliced them into half quickly and killed them. They turned into ashes as a sign of defeat.

The leader of the Beast Wolves howled, commanding its pack to attack him. They obeyed and charged toward him. Two Beast Wolves were close to him. In slow motion, he activated his double spear fusion staff blaster to switch mode into a hybrid of a dual sword-shotguns.

He speedily shot gun bullets right to the heads of the two Beast Wolves and killed them! More Beast Wolves were charging him but in a split second... he vanished in a flash of dusts then reappeared from behind. He sliced the whole pack of Beast Wolves in a matter of seconds!

As he had killed them all, all of the Greif Beasts turned into ashes. The Alpha Greif Beast was left standing. The heroes were so shocked that they let their jaws down. The Alpha Greif Beast was as shocked as them too. Its whole pack were killed and it was the only one left now.

The Alpha Greif Beast had no choice but to fight the Mysterious Mask-Man alone. It let out a howl in rage and dashed towards him. As it got closer to him, he jumped over it and then kicked it away so hard. It regained its balance and charged at him again. He charged at it as well.

When they were close to each other, he sliced its head off, killing it! With that, the Alpha Greif Beast was defeated and he switched his hybrid weapon back into his blaster mode. He watched the dead body of the Alpha Greif Beast turned into ashes. He was about to leave the field but was stopped by Wei Cheng.

"Thank you for saving us," Wei Cheng thanked him. The Mysterious Mask-Man remained silent but he just gave a nod.

"What is your name?" Dong Song asked him. However, he did not answer. He just teleported away in a flash of dusts. After he left, a photo was left on his spot where he disappeared. Wei Cheng took it and looked at it. It was a photo of a 4 years old girl. She thick, long black hair, dark brown eyes just like the Mysterious Mask-Man's eyes, and a pendant that has two charms of a shooting star and crescent moon. She wore a pink casual dress, and white sneakers.

Yu Juan comes up to Wei Cheng and asked, "What is it?"

"It is a photo... of a 4 years old girl," Wei Cheng replied.

"Who is she?" Yong Gang questioned.

"I don't know. But maybe Master Wu knows," he answered.

With that, they drove their mecha-beasts as fast as they could to the Cavern of the Last East, which was located at the Southeast Region of the Eastern Caverns. When they reached the entrance, Shadow Clans appeared and were uncomfortable with the presence of the new slugslingers. Luckily, Master Wu came in and calmed them down.

"Don't worry. They are with us now," Wei Cheng told them. They looked at Master Wu, who nodded at Wei Cheng's statement. They looked at each other and were convinced. They allowed them to enter the cavern. The other heroes were awed by the greenery of the cavern. There were more houses now and they saw people doing their activities. Master Wu led them into his beautiful garden that was close to his wooden hut.

"I see you have recruited many slugslingers in your team," Master Wu told Wei Cheng.

"Well... they set a bait on us and I am relieved that they are heroes too," Wei Cheng explained and blushed in embarrassment.

"But we were attacked by a pack of... unusual wolves... and a Mysterious Mask-Man who wore a panther mask appeared out of nowhere and defeated them!" Dong Song cheered.

"He just disappeared in a flash of dusts, leaving this photo behind," Wei Cheng said and showed Master Wu the photo. The Slug Fu Master took a look at it. The Shadow Clans appeared around him to see the photo too.

"Who is she?" Wei Cheng asked.

"This girl... is no ordinary girl. I sense something powerful within her..." Master Wu stated.

"What do you sense from her?" Wei Cheng questioned.

A Shadow Clan told Master Wu something that the heroes did not understand.

"According to the Shadow Clan, she is an important figure and must not be known by the Emperor," he explained.

"So... what is the little girl's name?" Dong Song asked curiously.

"Khai," he answered.

"Hmm... why is she so important?" Kun Zhen wondered.

"She is the protector of a faraway cavern," he stated, "a mythical cavern that is filled with magic and harmony. I visited that cavern once."

"What is this cavern's name that has magic?" Wei Cheng was interested.

"Marinatopia," he replied.

"Marinatopia? I have heard of it before," Kun Zhen suddenly blurted out.

Everyone gazed at her so she must tell them about it. "When I was little, my mother used to tell me a story about a beautiful mythical cavern. The cavern has a guardian, which is a mythical creature."

"What is it?" Yong Gang asked.

"The mythical creature is a horse that has a horn on its forehead and a pair of white wings on its back," she explained.

"Oh... so what's its name?" Yu Juan questioned.

"I don't know its name, but I know it holds the title as 'The Mythical Guardian of Harmony'," she answered. "It will appear if there is a great war. It can end the war and return the caverns to peace and harmony."

"So why it does not come out now since we are in war?" Yu Juan wondered.

"It has been asleep for thousands of years and it cannot be awaken," Master Wu explained. "It can only be waken up by the eight Elements of Harmony. Those who represent the eight Elements of Harmony are the eight Guardians of Harmony. They are the only ones who can wake it."

"Oh wow, I do not know that. I thought that is just a story," Kun Zhen commented. "But since Master Wu once visit that cavern, his knowledge about this creature and the Elements of Harmony is more than what I have obtained."

"So what are the eight Elements of Harmony?" Zhong Fen questioned.

"Well, the eight Elements of Harmony are Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty, Forgiveness, Love, and Quintessence," Master Wu listed out. That surprised the heroes.

He, then, told them about the Elements of Harmony meanings. "Honesty is always truthful, Kindness will change your way, Laughter always bring happiness and joy, Generosity can do anything with imagination, Loyalty has the great intelligence, Forgiveness will find your life and side, Love is the true strength, and Quintessence can change our future." Team Phoenix is amazed to hear that.

"There is also the magical tree that was made out of crystals," he added, which shocked them. "The tree is known as... the Crystal Tree of Harmony."

"Wow, we never knew about Marinatopia and it has so much magic," Wei Cheng blurted out.

"Yes, and that is why the girl in the photo is very important to Marinatopia," he explained, "she is tasked to protect her cavern from evil and dark magic. She can sense good side hidden within the evil one's heart, and she is willing to give him or her a second chance." That made Hai Chang smiled.

The Shadow Clan Leader told him something and he added, "The Shadow Clans fear that the Emperor will try to find the cavern and destroy it. And try to take the girl."

"So... we must keep this a secret?" Kun Zhen guessed.

"Yes," he replied with a nod.

"Well, we all can keep it a secret. We promise," she answered. All of her friends, including Wei Cheng and Dong Song nodded in agreement.

* * *

**This is chapter 10.**

**I liked to change a few since there were a lot errors and also be aware that this story will have some skipping chapters. The chapters in order will upcoming soon. And don't expected that I'm "stealing" wenjing10's story – please go to the story of 28 Pranks Later chapter 6 in my profile, her message is there. Go and read it.**


	2. Magical Accessories

"_These accessories are special and can be good luck charms when you all fight against the Underlords and the Emperor." – Ning_

**Magical Accessories**

The next day, a day after Team Phoenix and Master Wu bid farewell to Elke and her uncle Hiroaki, Team Phoenix was on their way to a cavern. The memories of The Light Clans helping Elke and Hiroaki to teleport to Marinatopia still lingered in their minds. However, they wanted to focus on the mission. They had traveled for half a day.

"We are getting close to Jinian Cavern," Wei Cheng announced.

"Be careful, everyone. This cavern is the nearest cavern to Peach Blossom Spring Cavern," Dong Song added.

"And why are we going to a cavern close to danger zone?" Yu Juan questioned.

"I heard that the Underlords were stealing souvenirs that are sold in Jinian Cavern," Kun Zhen answered.

"Why would they want the souvenirs for?" Suxiong Jian asked.

"I don't know. But the cavern sells all kinds of souvenirs from every region in the Eastern Caverns. The cavern is likely to be rich," Kun Zhen explained.

As they arrived at their destination, they heard a man yelling. They also saw the Underlords stealing the man's souvenirs along with the jewelries. The man had short light purple hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. He wore a crimson shirt base layer, red vest underneath his shirt base layer, black leather pants and scarlet camouflage sneakers. He was chasing the Underlords but he could not catch up on them.

"That man needs help!" Kun Zhen exclaimed.

"Retrieve the stolen items!" Zhong Fen announced.

Wei Cheng shot his Frostcrawler and it froze the path that the Underlords were about to go. The ice made them slipped and fell. The souvenirs and jewelries that they had stolen scattered across the icy path.

Team Phoenix rushed to the path, trying to recover the stolen items. The Underlords began to sit up and saw them. They fired a Hop Rock, a Rammstone and an Armashelt toward them. Hai Chang slung his Bubbaleone towards the Hop Rock. The Hop Rock went inside its mouth and exploded. The Bubbaleone was unharmed and spat the slug out, which was now in Protoform. Dong Song fired his Frostcrawler and instantly froze the incoming Rammstone. Zhong Fen's Rammstone bashed onto the Armashelt, defeating it.

Zhong Fen noticed a truck filled with other stolen souvenirs and jewelries not too far from them. She slung her Arachnet and it spun a web that stuck onto the opening of the truck. Two Underlords noticed the web and the heroes.

"Intruders! Get this thing out of here!" One of the Underlords called out.

"Stop them from getting away!" Zhong Fen yelled.

Yu Juan shot her Hop Rock toward the truck. It missed when the truck moved away. She, Wei Cheng, Rong Chun and Suxiong Jian chased the truck. The three Underlords that they dealt with finally stood up. They tried to attack the remaining members of Team Phoenix but were easily defeated by Zhong Fen thanks to her immense strength. Kun Zhen then wrapped them up using her Arachnet.

"We need to stop them before they reach Peach Blossom Spring Cavern!" Wei Cheng shouted.

"But don't damage the stolen items!" Suxiong Jian added.

"But how can we get close to them?" Yu Juan questioned.

A shot was heard being fired. A Firenzar was flying toward the truck. It surrounded the Underlords and their truck with fire rings. The Firenzar flew back to Yong Gang, who was following Wei Cheng, Rong Chun, Yu Juan and Suxiong Jian from behind. Hai Chang and Dong Song were following Yong Gang too.

"This is our chance!" Rong Chun exclaimed.

Wei Cheng fired his Diggrix and it performed _Tunnelsneak_. It dug a tunnel under the earth and sneaked up on its opponent, who was on a mecha-beast that pulled the truck. The Diggrix suddenly pushed the mecha-beast upward and knocked the Underlord down from his vehicle.

Rong Chun slung her Hoverbug and it caught one of the two Underlords on top of the truck. It carried him onto a dizzy ride and then threw him down hard to the ground. Suxiong Jian shot his Tazerling and it damaged the mecha-beast with its electricity. Yu Juan fired an Armashelt and collided with the other Underlord on top of the truck, knocking him out cold.

The last Underlord, who fell off from the mecha-beast, was about to lift his blaster to fire. Hai Chang spotted him and immediately fired his Thresher toward him. It chomped onto the Underlord's blaster, it then performed _Blasterblash_ as it spun like a saw blade, sawing the blaster in half. The Underlord saw his damaged blaster for a second and screamed in fear. As he tried to run away, Dong Song slung his Hiverphin and it sprayed a freezing jet of water onto him. The Underlord collapsed onto the ground, shivering.

Team Phoenix cheered victoriously. They captured the three Underlords and wrapped them up with sticky webs from their Arachnet slugs. Zhong Fen and Kun Zhen came up to them and was delighted that they successfully stopped them from escaping. Zhong Fen pulled the truck back to the cavern. Kun Zhen gathered the scattered stolen items on the ice floor and returned to the man.

"Thank you for returning my souvenirs and jewelries," the man thanked the team.

"What is your name?" Dong Song asked.

"Ning," the man replied. "Come in! Have some tea."

He invited Team Phoenix into his store. His store looked quite nice and comfortable. Ning went to the kitchen to make tea while Team Phoenix sat down on the chairs, waiting for him. Then, Ning came out of the kitchen with a tray of teapot and cups. They were all filled with hot tea.

"I can't thank you all enough for helping me to save my souvenirs and jewelries," Ning thanked Team Phoenix again as they enjoyed their tea.

"No problem," Hai Chang responded.

"Why were the Underlords stealing your souvenirs?" Wei Cheng questioned.

Ning sighed and explained, "All of my souvenirs are very valuable and the jewelries are quite expensive."

"Wow, I never knew that these souvenirs could be expensive," Yong Gang was surprised, so did Suxiong Jian. The two boys were used to live in quite poor lives.

Kun Zhen stood up from her chair. "We will be going now. We have a lot of things to do," Kun Zhen said.

Team Phoenix was about to leave. "Wait for a moment," Ning called out and they stopped on their tracks. "I have something to give you all."

Ning went to a room. After a few minutes, he came back with a black jewelry box. Ning opened the jewelry box, revealing nine accessories. On the left, there were two necklaces. One had a white gem that took the shape of a snowflake, while another had a green gem that took the shape of a daisy flower. The top right corner had two rings. One ring had a red gem that took the shape of a flame, while the other ring had a yellow gem that took the shape of a lightning bolt. There were two brooches on the bottom right corner. One had a blue gem that took shape of a droplet. The other had a gray gem that took shape of a fox. The middle section had a bracelet with a green-yellow gem that took shape of a forget-me-not flower, a pair of earrings with a magenta gem each side that were diamond shapes, and a hair comb with an orange gem that was shaped like an octagon.

Team Phoenix was awed to see these accessories. "These accessories are rewards for helping me," Ning told them.

"Why?" Rong Chun asked him.

"These accessories are special and can be good luck charms when you all fight against the Underlords and the Emperor," Ning answered.

With that, Yong Gang took the flame ring, while Hai Chang took the droplet brooch. Zhong Fen chose the forget-me-not flower bracelet, while Wei Cheng chose the fox brooch. The diamond earrings were taken by Kun Zhen, while the snowflake necklace was taken by Dong Song. Suxiong Jian took the lightning bolt ring, Yu Juan chose the octagon hair comb, and the daisy flower necklace was taken by Rong Chun.

"Thank you for these gifts, Ning," Kun Zhen thanked him as she wore her diamond earrings.

Ning nodded. "You must never lose your good luck charms," he said.

"Why?" Yong Gang questioned curiously.

"You will find out soon," Ning replied.

After that, Team Phoenix left Ning's store and bid him a goodbye. They left the cavern and proceeded to the Cavern of the Last East. Night came fast, and they were still half-way to their destination. Hence, Team Phoenix set up a camp in the woods.

Yong Gang gathered some fire woods and used one of his fire slugs to start a fire. Zhong Fen, Suxiong Jian and Wei Cheng were setting up tents. Kun Zhen and Yu Juan went to find some fruits and herbs, while Hai Chang and Dong Song went to find a nearby river for water and fish. Meanwhile, Rong Chun was high up on a tree above the camp. She looked at her daisy flower necklace and noticed that it was emitting a faint green glow. She was a bit surprised to see this.

Hai Chang and Dong Song found a nearby river. They went into the stream used their hunting skills to catch some fishes. Their droplet brooch and snowflake necklace emitted faint blue and white glows. They did not notice them as they were busy to prepare the meal.

All of the sudden, Hai Chang saw bubbles emerging in front of him as he carried a bucket of water to the shore. He wondered what it was. A big ferocious fish suddenly jumped out of the water with its jaws opened wide for its sharp teeth to bite him! Hai Chang gasped fearfully!

His droplet brooch shone in blue light as a reaction. A wave of water suddenly emerged from the river and smacked the fish away from Hai Chang! He was stunned by what he just saw. He shook his head, wondering if that was just an illusion. However, it was not. He clearly remembered a wave formed from the river and knocked the fish off before it could reach him. His droplet brooch was glowing faintly now.

"Hai Chang, are you okay?" Dong Song asked him as he tossed a fish into another bucket.

"I... I think so..." Hai Chang replied and went back to the shore.

Dong Song also went back to the shore. The sounds of bubbles forming on the water caught his attention. He turned to the source of the sound. Suddenly, the fish that almost attacked Hai Chang jumped out of the water again, heading toward Dong Song!

Dong Song screamed in terror and raised his hands up to protect himself from the fish! The snowflake necklace shone in white light. All of the sudden, two ice blasts came out of his palms and the fish was trapped in a big ice cube. Dong Song was baffled when he saw the fish, now encased in ice was in front of him.

"What was that?!" he exclaimed.

"I have no idea!" Hai Chang responded. "That fish was the one that tried to attack me! And suddenly a wave knocked it away from me!"

"What? How did that happen? How did this happen?!" Dong Song was utterly confused.

"I have no idea!" Hai Chang replied.

"Okay, okay..." Dong Song tried to calm down. "First thing first. What should we do to this... killer fish?"

"Just throw it into the water. We don't have a bigger pot for this fish. And we don't want it to jump around and attack others," Hai Chang explained.

"Okay then," Dong Song blurted out and pushed the frozen fish back into the river.

Kun Zhen and Yu Juan were far away from the camp. They found many berries on the trees and some herbs on the ground. They picked them and carried them with buckets. They did not notice that the diamond earrings and the octagon hair comb emitted faint magenta and orange glows.

"You think these are enough for Rong Chun?" Yu Juan asked.

"Hopefully yes," Kun Zhen replied.

As they were about to leave, they heard growling sounds from behind. They turned around and saw two Slug Hounds staring at them.

"Oh no..." Kun Zhen was worried now.

"Slug Hounds..." Yu Juan said.

The two Slug Hounds sensed their fear and ran towards them in full speed! Kun Zhen stood in front of Yu Juan, in hopes to protect her. Her diamond earrings shone in magenta lights. To her utmost surprise, crystals grew from the ground immediately in front of her, creating a wall to block the Slug Hounds. The hounds were startled by the crystal wall and tried to claw it through, but was no use.

"Hey! Why is there a crystal wall in front of us?" Yu Juan questioned in surprise.

"I... I don't know..." Kun Zhen stammered. "All of the sudden it was there..."

While they looked into each other's eyes, the Slug Hounds had managed to climb up of the crystals and squeezed through the gaps between the crystals. They were on the ground and growling at them.

"You have to go now, Yu Juan," Kun Zhen told her.

"No! I can handle this!" Yu Juan told her off and went close to the angry Slug Hounds. She did a fighting pose. Her octagon hair comb began to shine in an orange light.

One of the Slug Hounds went to her direction first. Yu Juan jumped high and her right leg swung to its head, kicking it hard! Once she landed on the ground perfectly, the other Slug Hounds growled louder. She faced it and sped up toward it. The Slug Hound also ran towards her. Yu Juan lift her left leg and kicked onto its face! She did a back flip and landed on the ground firmly. With their injuries, the two Slug Hounds speedily ran away from her.

"Wow, Yu Juan... how did you do that?" Kun Zhen was amazed.

"To be honest... I don't know... I am good in combat but... suddenly... I become so... great," Yu Juan explained.

Kun Zhen sighed. "We better go back now," she said.

As they were about to move, Kun Zhen stopped abruptly. "What's wrong, Kun?" Yu Juan asked.

"I think... we have lost our track..." Kun Zhen answered.

"What?! We are lost?!" Yu Juan was shocked.

"I'm afraid so..."

"Do you have a Slicksilver?"

"Yes, why?"

"Zhong Fen once used it as a compass to find her direction. Maybe we can use it."

"But... I don't know how to do it..."

"Seriously?!"

Back at the camp, Hai Chang and Dong Song had just returned with a bucket of water and fish.

"Welcome back, guys," Wei Cheng greeted them and helped them out.

"You guys won't believe what we just saw!" Dong Song exclaimed.

"What is it?" Suxiong Jian questioned.

"Well, a big fish with big sharp jaws almost bit us!" Hai Chang began his story. "First, it tried to attack me, but suddenly a wave of water from the river smacked it away from me!"

"And when it jumped out of the shore to attack me, the fish was suddenly frozen into a big ice cube!" Dong Song added.

"...Seriously?" Zhong Fen was skeptical.

"Hey, where are Kun Zhen and Yu Juan?" Suxiong Jian realized that they had been gone for some time. "They should be back by now."

"Wait... Are they lost?" Zhong Fen was worried now.

"I'm afraid so..." Suxiong Jian blurted out.

Suddenly, Wei Cheng's fox brooch shone in a gray light. "I think I know where they are," he stated and went off on their track to find them despite the path had no trace.

Kun Zhen and Yu Juan were still stuck, not knowing where the camp was located.

"Look, Yu Juan... Zhong Fen has not taught me about this..." Kun Zhen explained.

"So can't we try to find the camp rather than staying here for help?" Yu Juan suggested.

"No, Yu Juan. If we went off and got lost even more, our friends might not be able to find us," Kun Zhen answered.

"But how long will they find us?" Yu Juan asked. "It may take hours or..."

Before she could finish her sentence, Wei Cheng suddenly appeared in front of them.

"There you are!" he shouted.

"Wei Cheng! Thank goodness you found us!" Kun Zhen thanked him.

"How did you find us?" Yu Juan questioned.

"I don't know. I just... somehow know your path and follow your traces," Wei Cheng explained.

"I don't know why, but I am glad that you found us!" Kun Zhen said.

"Yes, and we should go back to the camp now," Wei Cheng stated and led them back to the camp.

When Wei Cheng, Kun Zhen and Yu Juan returned to the camp, Dong Song and Hai Chang were boiling some water and cooking the fishes. Kun Zhen threw some herbs into the pot that was cooking fish soup. She left the remaining herbs in an empty bowl. Yu Juan placed most of the berries into the bowl with some herbs. The remaining berries were placed on another bowl.

"Rong Chun! Dinner is ready!" Wei Cheng called out.

"Okay!" Rong Chun responded from above the camp. She was about to climb down when she lost her balance and fell down! She screamed, which caused Team Phoenix to look up. They yelled her name in shock when they saw her falling!

All of the sudden, her daisy necklace shone in a green light. The tree branches suddenly extended longer and caught Rong Chun! Team Phoenix was in shocked to see this as the branches lowered her down. Rong Chun was as shocked as her team when she climbed off the branches. The branches then return to normal.

"What was... that?!" Yong Gang questioned.

"I... I don't know..." Rong Chun replied with shock tone.

Dong Song noticed that her necklace was glowing faintly. "Hey, Rong, your necklace is glowing," he told her. The others saw it as well.

"Why is your necklace glowing?" Suxiong Jian asked. Rong Chun shrugged, showing that she did not know why.

"We will talk about it later," Zhong Fen told the team. "We are going to have dinner."

Rong Chun's meal was a bowl of herbs and berries. The other members were having fish soup. Their slugs were having berries from another bowl.

Suxiong Jian went to snap some branches to make chopsticks. He did not notice that his lightning bolt ring was emitting a faint yellow glow. With the snapping sounds, the Slug Hounds who almost attacked Kun Zhen and Yu Juan were attracted by the sounds. They went to the source of the sounds and noticed Suxiong Jian. One of the Slug Hounds bit onto his staff blaster that he carried at his back.

"Hey!" Suxiong Jian shouted and saw a Slug Hound biting hard onto his blaster. He pulled his blaster out but the Slug Hound refused to let go.

"Let go!" he swung the blaster as hard as he could in an attempt to get his blaster out of its jaws.

He heard a bark nearby and from the corner of his eyes, he saw another Slug Hound coming toward him. Suxiong Jian swung his blaster toward the incoming predator. The Slug Hound that was biting onto his blaster collided with the incoming Slug Hound. They both were knocked on the ground.

"Aw, man!" Suxiong Jian groaned when he found the tip of his blaster was slightly damaged by bite marks and was covered with saliva. "My blaster!"

The Slug Hounds shook their heads and growled at him. He realized that he had provoked them. Without his arsenal of slugs, and with the damage of his blaster, he was in danger. He held the blaster tight in front of him for protection.

The Slug Hounds rushed toward him furiously. All of the sudden, his lightning bolt ring shone in a yellow light. His hands generated lightnings and they passed through his blaster. Two lightnings struck the Slug Hounds and they were weakened.

Suxiong Jian was truly shocked by what happened. There were lightnings coming out of him! He checked his body but realized that he was alright.

"Dude! What happened?" Yong Gang questioned. The whole team had heard his yells and went over to find out what happened.

"I... I don't know..." Suxiong Jian stammered.

Rong Chun noticed the Slug Hounds slowly stood up, injured but still willing to attack. "What did you do to the Slug Hounds?!" she demanded to know the answer from Suxiong Jian.

Her daisy necklace shone in green light again. The Slug Hounds suddenly calmed down and stared at Rong Chun. Rong Chun turned to them. "Sit," she commanded them. The Slug Hounds immediately sat down.

Everyone was stunned. "You guys don't hurt them," Rong Chun told her friends as she went closer to the Slug Hounds. "Especially you, Suxiong Jian. You electrocuted them."

Suxiong Jian was shocked. "How... how did you..."

"They told me. The Slug Hounds told me," she replied, leaving the team in greater shock.

She patted at their heads and they felt warmth. "Now don't attack us. You two are with me. I won't bite and I won't hurt you two," she murmured to them.

The Slug Hounds were quickly tamed and they behaved like dogs. They followed Rong Chun back to the camp. They were no longer ferocious at all. Rong Chun's ability to tame them quickly startled the team.

"How did you do that, Rong?" Kun Zhen asked her.

"I don't know... they just... responded on what I commanded them... and it seems that I... understand what they're talking about..." Rong Chun answered.

"Your abilities reminded me of Jie..." Wei Cheng stated.

"...The younger brother of the Eastern Champion..." Zhong Fen whispered to herself. Her tone was clearly sad.

"But one of the Slug Hounds bit my blaster!" Suxiong Jian argued. "Look at it! There are bite marks right here!" He showed his blaster and it was clear that one of its barrels was damaged.

"Oh dear. But I will fix it," Zhong Fen said and grabbed his blaster staff. She touched the damaged barrel and examined it. Her forget-me-not flower bracelet shone in a green-yellow light. The damaged barrel that she was touching was quickly repaired! The barrel was as good as new now! That startled her!

Suxiong Jian went to examine the barrel and realized that it was repaired! "Wow, Zhong Fen! How did you repair it so fast?" he was very surprised.

"I don't know. I just touched it and…it was good as new," Zhong Fen answered.

Suxiong Jian took his blaster back. "It looks like you have the power to fix technologies," he said.

"Well... I wish for it," she replied.

"Come on, guys! I am starving!" Yu Juan complained.

During dinner, everyone was quiet. Unusually quiet. They were extremely shocked by the unexpected events happening on them after receiving the accessories written by Ning. They did not want to talk about it.

Yong Gang sat close to the campfire after he finished his dinner. He let his palms faced the fire for warmth. As he moved his hands left and right, he noticed that the campfire seemed to have moved with his hand movements. Startled but curious, he repeated the process and got the same results. He reached for the fire and his right hand got too close to it!

"Yong Gang!" Everyone yelled out when they saw that his right hand was too close to the fire.

"What?" He asked. He was startled by their yells and his right hand was pulled back.

"Your hand is too close to the fire! You will burn yourself!" Zhong Fen scolded him.

"But my hand is fine," he corrected her. Zhong Fen examined his right hand. It was true – there were no burn marks at all.

"See? I told you," he blurted out.

Zhong Fen shook her head in disbelief. "This has been a weird night for us," she sighed.

The next morning, Team Phoenix speedily ate their breakfast and rushed to the Cavern of the Last East. They were desperate for answers about their accessories that somehow held magical abilities. Once they reached their destination, they saw Master Wu talking to the Shadow Clan Leader.

"Welcome back, Team Phoenix," Master Wu greeted them. The Shadow Clan Leader bowed down to them. He then sensed the magic coming from Team Phoenix's accessories.

He told Master Wu about it. "Come into my hut," Master Wu told Team Phoenix.

Once they were inside Master Wu's hut, Master Wu said, "May I see all of your accessories?"

They looked at each other in confusion but they showed their accessories to Master Wu.

"Ah yes, these are not ordinary accessories. These accessories contains magical geodes. Gifts from the wise man Ning," Master Wu explained.

"Magical geodes?" Kun Zhen questioned. She and her team were surprised.

"Yes," Master Wu began the story. "A long time ago, Ning accidentally found these magical geodes from a crystal mine. The Shadow Clans sensed the magic emitted from the geodes and reported it to me. We met him and told him about the magical geodes. With that, Ning made the geodes into accessories and promised to keep them safe until he decided to give them to the worthy."

"I see now..." Kun Zhen replied.

"You all may keep your own magical accessories but use them wisely. Otherwise the magic within the geodes will be lost forever when overuse too much," he warned them, which shocked the heroes "Okay, we understand now, Master Wu," Kun Zhen stated and nodded, along with her friends. "We will use our magical abilities wisely and make sure we don't overuse them."

* * *

**This is a rewrite of chapter 14.**

**Some more chapters will be rewrite sooner or later.**


	3. The Magical Mirror

"_The mirror I gave you is no ordinary mirror." - Hisoka Kurosawa_

**The Magical Mirror**

Team Phoenix was on the way to a cavern called Kagami Cavern, which was located at the East Region. They were driving their mecha-beasts. Elsu and Eara, on the other hand, rode on their pets.

"What is Kagami Cavern?" Yong Gang asked curiously.

"The cavern produces mirrors, hence, its name Kagami Cavern. Kagami means mirror in Japanese," Kun Zhen explained.

"And why are we going to Kagami Cavern, Wei Cheng?" Suxiong Jian questioned.

"Master Wu wants us to meet his old friend named Hisoka Kurosawa," Wei Cheng answered.

"Hisoka owns a store called Kagami Shop and she has something to give us," Zhong Fen added.

When they arrived at Kagami Cavern, they saw the people were doing their work, mainly producing mirrors and frames.

"Wow, the people of Kagami Cavern are working hard," Yong Gang said.

Kun Zhen spotted a store that had a sign written as 'Kagami Shop'.

"Hey, guys. I found the shop that we are looking for," she told them.

Then, they parked their mecha-beasts in front of the shop and entered the shop. The shop sold mirrors. Various mirrors with different designs were hung on the walls. The shelves were also filled with mirrors. They looked around to find Hisoka but she was not there.

Suxiong Jian was looking at an oval shape mirror and he made his face silly.

"May I help you?" A woman's voice suddenly came from behind him.

He was startled by it and turned around quickly. He noticed a woman standing in front of him.

The woman had light brown knee-length hair, tan skin, and dark brown eyes. She wore a black and blue casual dress with a white belt around the dress' hips, black collar around her neck, two pearl bracelets strapped on both of her wrists, and black sandals.

"Are you Hisoka Kurosawa?" Suxiong Jian asked her.

"Yes. I am Hisoka Kurosawa," the woman replied.

Dong Song came up to her. "You must be an old friend of Master Wu, right?" He questioned and Hisoka nodded. Dong Song was about to say something when Hisoka said, "Wait here for a moment." She walked to the back of her store. A few seconds later, she returned with a white case.

"Master Wu told me about you all coming here to retrieve this," Hisoka said and then opened the case, revealing a silvery mirror handheld.

She gave the mirror to Eara. "Why you give us the mirror?" Eara asked.

"The mirror I gave you is no ordinary mirror," Hisoka explained.

"But it looks normal," Rong Chun blurted out.

"You will all find out later," Hisoka said.

Later, Team Phoenix left Kagami Cavern with the mirror handheld given by Hisoka.

"I don't understand. Why Hisoka gave the mirror to us?" A confused Hai Chang questioned.

Elsu shrugged and said, "I have no idea."

"Eara, where's the mirror?" Yu Juan asked.

"It is in my bag for safe keeping," Eara answered.

"Hey, guys, have you ever wonder something?" Zhong Fen suddenly asked.

"What is it, Zhong Fen?" Kun Zhen wanted to know.

"Well... we have been fighting against the Emperor for more than 10 years... and still nobody can defeat him..."

"Yang and his team were the only people who defeated him," Wei Cheng said.

"Yes... Yang is the first Eastern Champion, and all of his descendants are powerful like him," Yong Gang added.

"But this current Eastern Champion is dead! The Dark Slinger killed him! How could that be?!" Rong Chun raged.

Zhong Fen sighed and said, "I wonder what happened to the Eastern Champion now... If only we could find the truth about the Dark Slinger who killed him."

Once she said that, the mirror inside Eara's bag, glowed in white as it reacted. The light shone through Eara's bag.

"Eara, there is light shining through your bag!" Yu Juan noticed it. Eara opened her bag and took out the mirror that was still glowing, "What's happening to the mirror?" Rong Chun was confused.

The mirror continued to shine brightly, blinding the members of Team Phoenix.

As the bright light died down, they looked back at the mirror. They saw images of the Eastern Champion through the mirror! Moreover, sounds and voices could also be heard from the mirror!

The mirror showed Peach Blossom Spring Cavern, the home cavern of the Eastern Champion. The Stone Warriors were coming out from a hole of a mountain. They were attacking like a swarm of bees. The Eastern Champion, Junjie had a tough time fighting them off. Some people came in to help, including the Shadow Clans, Master Lian, Junjie's mentor and Hamengku, his best friend. However, the results were still the same.

Then, the Emperor appeared. Junjie tried to defeat him using his Infurnus Joo-Joo and Slug Fu, but to no avail. The Emperor eventually used his dark magic on Joo-Joo, turning it into a corrupted slug. Joo-Joo went against Junjie and knocked him off balance. The Emperor activated his sword blaster and a slug that looked like an evil Boon Doc was inside the barrel. He fired the evil Boon Doc and it hit Junjie, knocking him down! Junjie was seen groaning in pain. His body was twitching like he was having a nightmare. Not long after, Junjie was seen... as the Dark Slinger!

Team Phoenix gasped in fear and shock as they finally found out the truth about what happened to the Eastern Champion. He had became the Dark Slinger because of the evil Boon Doc controlling him as a puppet!

Team Phoenix found it hard to believe the truth. How could the Eastern Champion fell into the control of the evil slug and the Emperor, turning against his people?

"The... The Eastern Champion... _is_ the Dark Slinger!" Kun Zhen exclaimed with a shaken voice after finding out the truth.

"It... it can't be..." Zhong Fen went speechless.

"But... is it true?" Yu Juan was skeptical.

"But if it is true, how the mirror is able to find out the truth?" Dong Song wondered.

"Maybe we can ask Master Wu about it," Hai Chang suggested.

With that, they rode their vehicles and pets as fast as they could. Once they reached the Cavern of the Last East, they scrambled to find Master Wu.

"Master Wu! Master Wu!" They shouted until they found him with some Shadow Clan.

"Calm down, calm down..." Master Wu stated. "What seems to be the problem?"

"We found out about what happened to the Eastern Champion!" Wei Cheng responded.

"Ah, you all have the mirror now, right?" Master Wu asked.

"Yes!" Kun Zhen replied.

"Then come in," Master Wu stated as he let Team Phoenix enter his hut.

* * *

**This is rewrite chapter 17.**

**Some more chapters will be rewrite sooner or later.**


	4. History of the Magical Mirror

"_The mirror never lies. It always shows the truth, the real truth." – Master Wu_

**History of the Magical Mirror**

In Master Wu's hut, Team Phoenix explained to Master Wu about the truth of the Dark Slinger, who was being controlled by an evil Goon Doc. The mirror had showed them the dark truth of the Eastern Champion. Master Wu clearly understood them.

Suddenly, Rong Chun questioned him, "Master Wu, what if the mirror is... lying about the truth?"

"Yeah, maybe it is all fake!" Yu Juan agreed with her.

Master Wu replied, "The mirror never lies. It always shows the truth, the real truth." His reply shocked Rong Chun, even Yu Juan.

"Why did you send us to visit your old friend Hisoka?" Wei Cheng asked him.

"I had been keeping a secret from all of you for a long time and I couldn't tell the truth about the Eastern Champion. That's why I told you all to go to Kagami Cavern to visit my old friend. Because of the mirror Hisoka had and now she gave it to you all. It can answer all the difficult questions," Master Wu told them.

"Why can't you tell us instead of the mirror?" Kun Zhen suddenly asked.

Master Wu sighed and explained to her, "All the answers are difficult for me. Only the magical mirror knows."

"I see... Can you tell us more about the mirror?" Zhong Fen said.

"I do not know about magical mirrors. But my old friend does," Master Wu told her.

"Let's head back to Kagami Cavern and talk to Hisoka about the mirror she gave us," Wei Cheng suggested. With that, Team Phoenix headed back to Kagami Cavern.

"I hope Hisoka doesn't go somewhere to avoid us and our answers," Elsu hoped as Team Phoenix was heading to Kagami Cavern.

When they reached Kagami Cavern, they immediately headed to Hisoka's shop. When they got there, they entered the shop but Hisoka wasn't there.

"Where is she?" Eara wondered as Team Phoenix searched around the shop to look for Hisoka. However, she was nowhere to be found.

"Where is she anyway?" Yu Juan wondered too.

That's when Team Phoenix heard a voice from behind, saying, "Why are you all here?" The voice startled them. They turned around and saw Hisoka.

Kun Zhen was glad. "Hisoka, we are so glad we found you!" she exclaimed.

Yong Gang was about to say about the mirror but Hisoka guessed by saying, "I know you all are wondering about mirror I gave you. I will you tell you everything about the mirror."

Team Phoenix were surprised by her words as if she knew about the discovery of the mirror's magical abilities.

"Follow me to the back of my shop," Hisoka told them. She led Team Phoenix to the back of her shop. There was a door and Hisoka opened it to let them in. She then led them to a living room. The living room looked like it was a Japanese style one.

"Take a seat," Hisoka told them politely. She began to speak about the mirror that she gave it to Team Phoenix.

"The mirror that I gave you, like I told you before, is no ordinary mirror. It can answer all of your questions as it lets you see the pasts," Hisoka said and Team Phoenix was shocked to hear it but she continued on, "The mirror can also show you the present and the future. The mirror has the ability to see the past, present, and future by seeing through its reflection. It can also guide you in where the Underlords will do to capture all the slugs and where they will strike their attacks in caverns." Her explanation really shocked Team Phoenix.

"Where did you get the mirror," Hai Chang questioned her.

"It was given by a mysterious woman in white cloak before she disappeared suddenly. But before she disappeared, she told me that the mirror can answer all of the difficult questions that I had before," Hisoka answered.

"Then, what were your questions?" Wei Cheng asked her.

"I was having a hard time to solve my family problems. My family had no money to pay all of the bills. Then, the mirror showed me the way how to solve my family problems and pay all the bills. I went to an old mine that had gold before. Then, I was able to find some gold and successfully paid all the bills for my family, and everything went well again," she told him.

Team Phoenix was awed to hear her story. "Then, why did you give the mirror to us?" Yong Gang asked.

"I no longer use it anymore. My family problems were over," she replied.

"So... where did you meet Master Wu," Suxiong Jian questioned.

"I met Master Wu in my cavern," she said. "I told him everything about the mirror."

"That explains why Master Wu wanted us to retrieve the mirror from Hisoka," Eara realized.

"Yes. He thinks that you all will be able to defeat the Emperor with a guide of the mirror. You just ask it and it will react to your questions," Hisoka said. "But... be careful not to lose it and break it. If it breaks... its magical abilities will be lost forever," She warned them.

"Yes, we will. Thank you, Hisoka," Wei Cheng thanked her.

With that, they thanked Hisoka about the mirror and left her shop. After Team Phoenix left Kagami Cavern, Kun Zhen had an idea. "Hey, how about we use the mirror to get more information about the Emperor and the Dark Slinger?" she suggested.

"That is a great idea, Kun!" Zhong Fen agreed with her. "We might be able to defeat the Emperor and free the Eastern Champion from the Goon Doc!"

* * *

**This is the rewrite of the original chapter 18 from wenjing10's original Team Phoenix.**


End file.
